


Decisions, Decisions (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [82]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re the Queen of the kingdom of Brooklyana. It’s come to the time that you need to find a suitor. Men of royal blood from surrounding countries have been visiting you in means if winning your heart. But you’re already spoken for.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 10





	Decisions, Decisions (Royalty AU)

You sat on your throne watching Prince Brock foam at the mouth, “If you do not accept my proposal, the kingdom of HYDRA will have no choice but to declare war on your country.”

You couldn’t help but snort at the notion, “Dear Lord, you’re willing to start a war because I rejected you? And people honestly believe that women are dramatic.” You stepped forward, unsheathing your beloved dagger from your waist and pointing the blade at Prince Brock’s neck, “You don’t have the strength to go against us, against me. The number of soldiers in HYDRA are dwindling thanks to your desperation of power. The thought of you conquering my kingdom is a notion that I’ll allow myself to amuse.” You put more force into the dagger, the tip of the blade beginning to pierce Prince Brock’s skin, “Now accept my rejection and leave. You’ve already made an extreme fool of yourself.” You pull your dagger back and slip it back into its holster. You look to one of your guards, Steve, “Escort them out, please, Steve.”

The blonde gives a nod and forcefully grabs Brock by the arm, dragging him out of your throne room.

You approach your thrown, sharing a glance with your right hand and lover, Bucky. Once you sit upon your throne, you speak up, “Everyone give Lord James and I some privacy, please.” Guards and servants make haste as they all rush out through the throne room doors. Once they’re closed, you let out a breath of relief.

Bucky chuckles and makes his way over to you, sitting in the empty throne beside yours, which is supposed to be for your future husband and king, “That was rather amusing and…arousing.”

You look at him with a cocked brow, a glint of amusement dancing in your eyes, “It doesn’t surprise me that you’re hot and bothered by that.”

His hand moves to yours, intertwining your fingers together, “Everything you do makes me hot and bothered. It’s one of the reasons why I love you.” He leans in, pressing his lips to yours in a loving kiss.

When he pulls back, you sigh, “I suppose it’d be best if we made our announcement already, to end the endless visits from suitors.” Your hand goes to your neck where a chain rests. You pull it out from beneath your shirt and hanging from it is a ring, a ring that belonged to Bucky’s mother, that now belongs to you.

Bucky brings your hand to his lips, pressing the back of your palm, “In due time, my sweet. Let everything and everyone settle down from your jubilee and then we’ll make our announcement.”

You smile softly at him, “We’re going to be married…and you’ll be a king. Have you really processed that yet?”

“I have,” Bucky says with a nod.

“And?”

“And as long as I have you by my side to support and guide me, I think we can both be what this kingdom wants and needs.”

____________________________________________

Days later, you stand on the balcony if your castle, the crowd of your subjects standing below waiting for your announcement. You send a look to Bucky, who’s off to the side. He gives a reassuring smile and a nod.

You take a deep breath and being to speak, “For months now, I have been in the process of meeting with potential suitors to take the position beside me as my partner and king. Well, I am glad to say that I’ve made my decision.” Your subjects burst out into cheers and applause, but they fade when you hold up your hand, “The man that I’ve chosen is from this very country. He’s always had a special place in my heart and thoroughly believe he will do amazing things together as my husband.” You pause to settle down my nerves, “I’m pleased to announce that,” you hold your hand out to him, and Bucky comes forward, grasping your hand with his, “That Lord James Barnes will the one I shall marry and your future king.”

The crowd below all burst into cheers and you feel so relieved. Yes, everyone adored Bucky, but you always had that fear that there might be some sort of retaliation. You’re extremely happy that you receive none of that.

Bucky smiles and waves at everyone. He looks at you and you see relief and love in his eyes. He then pulls you by the back of the neck, kissing you gently but passionately. The roar of the crowd grows louder and the kiss breaks with both of your laughter.

You both focus your attention to your subjects. You smile and wave in excitement for your future with Bucky and for the future of your kingdom.


End file.
